Prologue to Insurrection: A Good Soldier
by Project Deathstar
Summary: Betrayed by his mother, broken by a monster, Jason Todd endures the most fateful night of his life. Meanwhile, Batman is furiously trying to reach his second son, with Nightwing and others as backup. He just hopes he can save him...


**August 21 2014, Ethiopia 1:45 AM**

He had every reason to hate the woman standing in front of him.

This woman, whom he spent days tracking down, was just standing there calmly, smoking a cigarette with an expression similar to that of watching a school play you had to watch because your kid had a background role; bored and disinterested.

 _Crunch!_

She just stood there as the psychopath was hitting him with a crowbar, watch as the Boy Wonder's costume became more and more ripped, watched as the boy's breathing became more ragged. She didn't even react to the multiple coughs of blood.

She was doing absolutely nothing to help her son.

"Ooh, that one sounded a little different that time," the clown laughed.

Jason coughed up a little more blood before looking up at the two people partaking in his suffering.

The one dishing the main beating was the Clown Prince of Crime himself, the Joker. For his trip to Ethiopia, the clown swapped out his standard purple suit for a purple safari getup, namely a button up shirt and shorts along, though he still wore the spats as opposed to boots. His green hair was ruffled, his grin full of yellow teeth, his eyes an unsettling blood red; only now could Robin see why this man was the most feared monster in all of Gotham, why even other supervillains are afraid to work with this creep.

And the woman, the woman was Jason's long lost mother. Sheila Haywood. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, allowing Jason to glimpse into the sea green eyes she passed on to him, only there was nothing there. No comfort, no regret, not even relief that her transgressions would continue to go unnoticed at the cost of a son she didn't even know. Just nothing. Robin had every right to hate this woman.

And yet, he couldn't.

It had nothing to do with the agony from the beating distracting him. It had nothing to do with sympathy for her plight. Jason couldn't explain it, but he guessed that no matter what he just couldn't hate a parental figure. Despite all the times he talked back to his father Willis and openly wishing he was dead, he found himself angry and grief-stricken when his body washed up in Metropolis. His stepmother was just as bad, a drug addict that barely acknowledged that Jason was there, but that doesn't mean he wanted her to overdose.

And Bruce…

 _I'm sorry,_ Jason thought. He knew Bruce couldn't hear him but he couldn't stop the apologies clouding his mind. _I'm sorry I was a bad Robin, I'm sorry I jumped the gun, I'm sorry about all the things I said…_

Another hit from the crowbar brought him back to cold, unyielding reality.

"Ok pumpkin, let's put it to rest. What hurts more? A?"

 _Crack!_

"Or B?"

 _Crunch!_

Four more beatings followed. By that time, Jason was mentally begging for it all to stop, for his body to just die already. But the part of him that remained Robin wouldn't allow that. The Robin part of him caused him to murmur something softly.

"What's that sport?" Joker asked, leaning towards him.

He smiled as he lifted the boy's head. "Oh this is exciting, I think I collapsed one of your lungs. That always impedes the oratories…"

Robin spit blood onto his tormentor's face. The clown responded in kind by slamming the boy's face into the concrete floor.

"Miserable little punk," Joker muttered, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his chin. "Even without mommy here to teach you manners, you think you would have been taught a few by Batsy. Though the first Boy Blunder had some impudence in him too…"

Jason used what little strength he had left to crack a mischievous grin, minus a couple of teeth.

"I'm still the better looking one," he said weakly.

 _Dick_ , he thought. _I hope I can see you one more time big bro. You always believed in me, hopefully you still do even now._

Joker pursed his ruby lips. "Sheila, you have any input?"

The doctor didn't respond.

The clown just shrugged. "Oh well. Since Harley's busy dealing with your playmates, I guess I should take up the motherly role and teach you proper etiquette."

His gaze shifted to the crowbar in his hands. The maniacal grin returned.

"Buuuutttt, hitting you with this is much more fun."

The Joker placed a foot on Robin's back, laughing as Robin shot one more glance at his apathetic mother.

* * *

The Dark Knight had never been more terrified in his life.

Jason had always been more reckless than Dick. More prone to dangerous situations. But never something like this. Never at the mercy of **him**.

Batman sped as fast as possible for the Batcycle, to where he left Jason with his birthmother. Whatever happened to his protégé, no, his **boy** , was on his hands.

"Batman, come in," Nightwing's voice buzzed through the com.

"Copy Nightwing," Batman replied, passing a mother Ethiopian wolf and her pup.

"Harley's been neutralized, Batgirl and I are taking her jeep while Miss Martian flies overhead."

"Copy, I'm five miles out from Robin's location," Batman confirmed as the built in tracker on the Batcycle flashed.

Tension hung in the air.

"Bruce…"

"He'll be ok."

He has to be.

* * *

Joker wiped his forehead and let the bloodied crowbar clatter to the ground.

"That was quite a workout," he giggled. "I've been wanting to do that for years."

He cast a glance at the broken, barely breathing Boy Wonder. "It might not be the same kid, but I'm like a bull. If it wears red, I want to impale it. Or beat it, or gore it, or gas it, the list goes on and on."

Sheila flicked the butt of her last cigarette and walked towards the clown.

"Can't imagine the Batman will be too happy with your handiwork," she said.

Joker grinned. "Definitely not. Ooh, wouldn't it be great if this is what finally drives Guano Man over the deep end?"

"Never mind that," Sheila cut in impatiently. "We had a deal remember? I'd cooperate as long as I have to. Now will you let me go?"

The Clown Prince of Crime slid a hand into his pocket. "Of course tootsie. All the evidence of your stealing funds, your alleyway operations, I had it incinerated an hour ago. You're a free woman."

Joker pulled his hand from his pocket and smacked Sheila on her behind. All of a sudden, she felt a literal and painful shock course through her. Weakened, she dropped to her knees and barely noticed as the Joker dragged her and tied her to a support beam.

"But you said-"

"Lady," the Joker sighed. "Do I really look like the kind of person who actually keeps his promises? I mean, come on, I'm the freaking Joker! I've killed dozens and clogged numerous public toilets for funsies! Besides, I can't let anyone know I was here."

As he finished tying the last knot, the clown walked down a row and kneeled behind a few barrels. Sheila felt dread and panic as she heard various beeps initiating a countdown.

"Nice doing business with you boopsie," Joker said as he approached the only exit to the warehouse. "And Robbie, be a good boy and be in bed by 9."

He gave a dastardly grin as he opened the door. "And tell the Big Man I said… hello."

With one last cackle, the door slammed shut.

Sheila's eyes widened in horror. She was going to die here. She sold out her long lost son to save what was left of her career, and was now paying the price for it.

"HELP!" she screamed. "ANYBODY, PLEASE, HELP!"

But she knew it was in vain. No one will hear her, no one will come.

As she hung her head in defeat, the doctor heard a soft moan. Sheila turned her head to where her son lay, only now he was slowly getting back up.

"Jason?!" she called in surprise. How is that boy possibly still alive?

Robin nearly stumbled with the first step he took. He was in the worst possible condition; his costume and cape tattered, his mask broken, numerous swollen areas and gaping cuts. Sheila wouldn't be surprised if he had massive internal bleeding. If he wasn't dead he most certainly will be soon.

Nevertheless, the Boy Wonder continued to make his way toward his mother. Once he reached her, he agonizingly pulled out a birdarang and cut the rope binding the woman to the support beam.

"Let's… go," he said weakly.

Stunned, but still with her wits, Sheila put her arm around the boy and guided him to the door.

"You're saving me," she said disbelievingly. "Even after I threw you under the bus."

Jason chuckled, while coughing up more blood. "More like… a semi. But you're still… a person in need, and you're still… my mother."

Sheila's eyes started to water as a regretful smile reached her lips.

They were getting closer to the door. They passed the row the bomb was on, where Sheila cast a quick glance at the timer.

0:14

They could make it. They could actually make it. Sheila was thinking that as soon as she got some medical supplies, she could actually do something about Jason's condition.

0:12

They reached the door. Excitedly, Sheila grabbed the handle and turned.

 _Click click click_

Locked.

Any hope she had was immediately extinguished. Her tears of regret became those of fear and frustration. Of course he wasn't going to make this easy.

Sheila gently propped Robin up against the wall and began to launch herself against the door.

0:07

0:06

0:05

"Come on," she muttered.

Jason looked over at the bomb. He closed his eyes, waiting for sweet release.

* * *

He finally made it.

Batman didn't even bother stopping the vehicle. He jumped off it and let it slide into an unoccupied tent. He ran as quickly as he could towards the warehouse. The portable tracker he had was beeping wildly.

"I'm here Jason," he muttered.

 **BOOM!**

The explosion knocked him back a considerable distance. He rolled across the ground before being stopped by the overturned bike. Regaining his senses, the Caped Crusader looked up to see a smoldering, burning pile of rubble where the warehouse once stood.

"Dear God no," Batman whispered.

Standing up, he rushed. He had to believe Robin was ok, that he didn't get caught in the blast.

As he reached the rubble, he frantically lifted up debris to look for any sign of his adopted son.

 _I should have trained you better,_ he thought as he searched. _I should have realized how much you hurt on the inside. How your anger was too much to handle. I should have helped you overcome it, not weaponize it._

He tried to open up more to Jason, he tried to strike up a similar relationship he had to Dick. But Jason had a fire in him, a fire that grew with each passing year. A fire that caused him to lash out, to reject people. He had all of Batman's anger towards crime, but none of his restraint. Now it looks as if that fire consumed him.

 _No, I have to hold on to hope._

A cough caught his attention. He searched for the source and soon came upon a woman.

Jason's birthmother. The one he ran away to track down. She was battered by the explosion, she looked like she could die any second. Batman leaned in close.

"You came," she whispered. "He, he tried to save me,"

"Save your energy," Batman said firmly. "I'll get you medical help as soon as possible."

Sheila gave a small, relieved smile. "Thank you. He was… a good boy. He deserved better than me."

She slowly raised her hand to point behind the Dark Knight. "I'm glad… he found… a father like you."

Her hand went limp and her eyes glazed over.

Batman looked to where she pointed, and spotted a bit of red and black beneath some of the remains of the concrete.

Afraid of what he would find, Batman slowly approached the pile. He fell to his knees and began shifting the debris. Once it actually was cleared, he let loose a soft gasp.

"No… Jason…"

Jason Todd, the second Robin, was lying there. Broken and unmoving.

For the first time since the death of his parents, Bruce felt himself visibly breaking down. He took the body of his protégé and cradled it. He didn't hear the jeep park behind him, or Miss Martian landing on the ground. All he could do was close his tear flowing eyes in grief and hold his son close.

"Batman, did you find him?" Nightwing called. "Is he safe, is he…"

He trailed off. He could see Batman shaking, see the bits of black hair and the tattered cape peek out from behind his arm. In shock, Dick took off his mask.

"No… NO!"

Batgirl gasped and began to tear up. Dick tried to rush over to his brother, but she held him back. She exchanged a look with him, and he buried his face in her shoulder, letting out gut-wrenching sobs as Batgirl held him tightly.

Miss Martian just stood there. She felt all sorts of emotions at once. Grief at losing a friend and teammate, rage at the cementation of the extent of mankind's cruelty and evil, and a sense of intrusion upon a mourning family.

Not sure of what else to do, she walked up to the founding member of the Justice League and placed a hand on his shoulder. She let tears of her own flow freely as she tried to comfort the bat in vain.

The four of them stood there in the ruins, mourning the loss of a good soldier, a son, a brother, and a friend.

* * *

 **And done! This is a bit of an intro for my concept of what a Young Justice season 3 would be like. This is an important event for it and I imagine those familiar with the comics and other Batman media would know why. There are three main plotlines in the "season", with this leading into one of them. I also think this event is important because I like to think of it as a catalyst for some of the characters' situations at the beginning of Invasion, namely M'gann's flippant use of telepathy for catatonia on people she thinks deserve it, Nightwing's concern for the Tim Drake Robin and more Batman-like behavior, Wally and Artemis beginning to see the true dangers of being a hero, etc.**

 **Anyway, I hope I did this event justice (no pun intended) and hope you guys stay tuned for Young Justice: Insurrection.**


End file.
